


The Angel Helen Blackthorn

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Haline, Happy Ending, Jealous!Aline, Jealousy, M/M, No Angst, happy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Maryse stood proudly and shot an expectant look at the leering shadowhunter next to her, he flicked his eyes over Aline before looking Helen over far too slowly. Smirking like he wanted to take Helen somewhere away from prying eyes. Aline took a subtle step in front of the other girl, a fierce need to protect weaving itself into her thoughts and thrumming in her blood; the logical part of her identified it as jealousy but she pushed it aside to feel bad about later.This work is linked to 5- Alec Gets Protective





	The Angel Helen Blackthorn

Aline knew all about Maryse’s attempt to set her cousin Alec up with a snotty shadowhunter rather than accepting his relationship with Magnus and how happy they were. She vaguely remembered his name beginning with an M too? Max? Michael? Moron? Definitely Moron. Aline had received a call from Alec the day after it had happened to tell her all about it, Alec was definitely the cousin she was closest with, and there had been some occasional shouted interjections and additions to the story from Magnus in the background.

 

Aline had thus decided that maybe it was time to pay her cousin and  _ dearest  _ aunt a visit, just while this Moron fellow was still apparently hanging around the Institute. Even after Alec had seen fit to tell him to go the hell away. So there she was, walking into the Institute and looking around for her cousins who pounced on her from a well timed elevator arriving. Alec pulled her into a hug before standing back to let Izzy and Jace welcome her with hugs too. 

 

“Aline, you have the most perfect timing ever! I have someone you just have to meet!” Izzy clapped her hands together excitedly and linked arms with Aline who grinned brightly, the girl’s joy was infectious.

 

“It better not be this Moron guy Alec’s told me about, I may punch him myself.” Aline winked at Alec on her right who shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

 

“By the Angel, no. He’s  _ awful _ . No! I want to introduce you to Helen, she’s visiting from the LA Institute and I can see you two getting along great.” Izzy lead Aline and Alec through the corridors to the courtyard, Jace had gone to find Clary for even more introductions; Aline’s breath caught in throat as she laid eyes on the blonde girl standing next to who Aline knew to be Magnus.

 

The girl, Helen, had breathtaking pointed ears that were almost entirely hidden by the tumbling waves of golden white hair that fell over her shoulders with effortless beauty. Runes were clear as day against her skin along her bare arms up to the sleeves of her gear, she must have been on her way to train before running into Magnus. Alec nudged his shoulder into hers to get her to snap back to reality, she scowled at him as best she could whilst not taking her eyes off of Helen. Her cousin just laughed loudly, drawing both Magnus and Helen’s attention. Out of the corner of her eye Aline could see Alec greeting his boyfriend but they were inconsequential as she met Helen’s warm gaze, a smile in her eyes and on her lips. Izzy let go of Aline’s arm and followed after her brother, she barely even noticed.

 

Aline took the few steps necessary to be standing in front of Helen who held her hand out with the air of someone who knew they had the other’s entire attention and was equally enraptured. Aline smiled in return and tentatively shook the other girl’s hand; marvelling at the surety with which Helen held herself without seeming arrogant or uptight. She was gentle, like the sea at night. Lapping softly with a calming hush against the sand. Aline longed to be that sand, to be forever calmed and reassured by Helen’s presence and affection.

 

“I’m Helen Blackthorn, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a bit about you from Alec and Izzy already.” Helen’s voice. Aline could die happy if she could hear Helen speak everyday for the rest of her life.

 

“You already know my name then, I guess. But still, I’m Aline. Aline Penhallow. And it’s wonderful to meet you too.” Aline smiled then felt herself flush a little when she realised they were still holding hands, she quickly let go; she couldn’t remember the last time she had ever been so flustered around anyone. 

 

“I hear you’re visiting too? From Idris?”

 

“Yeah, and you’re here from LA right?”

 

“Yes, I needed a bit of a break from all my siblings. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love all of them to pieces but sometimes it’s nice to get away.”

 

“How many do you have?” Aline asked with a bemused laugh, Helen mimed counting on her fingers.

 

“Six. Half siblings except for my brother Mark.” Helen laughed at Aline’s gobsmacked expression.

 

“That’s a lot of kids, no wonder you wanted to get away!” Helen started laughing again and Aline couldn’t help joining in, they settled down after a minute and stood in a peaceful quiet; catching each other’s eyes before looking away. Aline longed for the confidence she normally carried, the ease with which she could talk to people but luckily Helen had enough for both of them.

 

“I um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get dinner together? I understand if you don’t, of course I just…” Helen blushed a gorgeous shade of pink and became fascinated by her shoes, she tugged at her hair to cover the tips of her ears before the strands fell back into place. 

 

‘Ah.’ Aline thought; she wondered if Helen even knew she was doing it, though it was obvious why she thought Aline would reject her. How often had Helen been turned away even just from being friends or working with someone because of her heritage? Because of her blood? Aline bristled at the thought. She hadn’t even known this girl five minutes but she was willing to bet her runes that Helen was someone worthy of dying for, worthy and deserving of all the love in the world. Aline could suddenly understand why Alec had been so confused and conflicted when he’d first told her about Magnus and all of his feelings for him.

 

“Dinner sounds great. Let me just drop my bag off in my room first?” Aline felt her heart soar at the look on Helen’s face, this was such a good idea. 

 

“Aline! I see you’ve met Helen!” 

 

And not so surprisingly, Aline’s heart was firmly back in reality as Maryse walked into the courtyard with another shadowhunter at her side. A shadowhunter who looked a lot like Alec’s description of Moron.

 

“Maryse, how lovely to see you again. I’ve heard a lot from Alec about how you’ve been.” Aline smile wickedly at her, not at all feeling guilty about the panic that flitted across her Aunt’s face, Helen raised an eyebrow at Aline but didn’t say anything.

 

“Oh, well that’s...good. Aline, Helen, I want you both to meet Michael.” 

 

Maryse stood proudly and shot an expectant look at the leering shadowhunter next to her, he flicked his eyes over Aline before looking Helen over far too slowly. Smirking like he wanted to take Helen somewhere away from prying eyes. Aline took a subtle step in front of the other girl, a fierce need to protect weaving itself into her thoughts and thrumming in her blood; the logical part of her identified it as jealousy but she pushed it aside to feel bad about later.

 

“I can’t say I’m disappointed to see you at last, Helen.” Moron ran a hand through his hair and winked at her. Aline rolled her eyes, and unbeknownst to her so did Helen.

 

“I’ve arranged for Michael to take you to dinner tonight, Helen. So you two can get to know each.” Maryse was practically bragging, Aline wanted to hit her over the head; she had failed with Alec, why was she so obsessed with setting people up? 

 

“I’m okay actually, I’m going out with Aline. In fact, we were just leaving. See you around...Matthew, was it? I’m sorry, I can’t seem to remember. Anyway, goodbye Maryse. Ready, Aline?” 

 

Helen held out her hand to her again, a slightly hesitant smile on her soft-looking lips, as if she were worried Aline would change her mind; Aline had definitely not changed her mind, she linked her fingers with Helen’s and glared at a gobsmacked Maryse and an outraged Moron over her shoulder as her and the angel that was Helen Blackthorn walked out of the courtyard together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> My Twitter: @Elliemiff25  
> My Tumblr: Guardian-Rose-Petal


End file.
